Memories
by eragon-Tome3-alternatif
Summary: Réponse au Défi : Who Are You: Et si un vent d'amnésie planait sur MF? Après l'île, S04, Elena est amnésique et enfermée chez elle par son frère pour sa propre sécurité. Si elle n'était pas seule? Quelles ont été les conséquences de son voyage sur l'île? Est-elle la seule à avoir perdu la mémoire?


La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Des cils bruns teintés d'une couche de mascara papillonnèrent et ses pupilles chocolat se dilatèrent lentement. Elle poussa un soupir en portant une main aux doigts fins sur son front lisse et brûlant.

L'île. Le sort de Bonnie. Le reste lui semblait très flou.

Elle poussa un léger grognement et posa son coude sur le tissus sombre afin d'élever son corps frêle mais lourd, s'arrachant à l'horizontale avec une énergie molle et incertaine.

Basculant sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, la jeune fille passa en position assise en s'apercevant que son jean était teinté de terre et que ses cheveux était emmêlés. Une odeur de pin parvint à ses narines et elle extirpa doucement une épine verte des mèches noisette dont le toucher encore soyeux contrastait avec l'odeur de résine qui s'en dégageait.

Elle se leva et vacilla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, découvrant son regard perdu dans le miroir, la bouche pâteuse et un sérieux mal de tête lui vrillant soudainement le crâne.

Elle poussa un cri quand un torrent d'eau glacée qui lui gifla le cuir chevelu et glaça sa nuque, lui arrachant des tressautements. Un pic d'adrénaline la parcourut, l'éveillant un peu plus. Elle régla la température de l'eau en tremblant, pestant contre elle-même. De la buée commença à se former sur la paroi de la douche. Elle replongea lentement dans sa torpeur, savourant les flots d'eau tiède caressant son épiderme couleur soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle émergea dans un nuage de vapeur, s'entourant d'une grande serviette blanche. Elle essora ses cheveux en tremblotant et passa ensuite sa main sur le miroir, croisant ses yeux maculés de noir qui avait coulé d'une manière disgracieuse.

Etrange, elle qui avait pour habitude de se démaquiller avant de dormir. D'un geste automatique elle attrapa un coton, l'imprégna d'un liquide huileux légèrement bleuté et essuya le contour de ses yeux fatigués.

Soudainement, elle se figea.

Jeremy.

Le coton sale tomba sur le carrelage immaculé jadis importé d'Italie.

La jeune fille se précipita dans sa chambre, glissant un peu lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le parquet de sa chambre. Un mot qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant était posé à son chevet.

Elena, je vais bien. Je suis avec Bonnie, nous allons trouver Shane dans l'espoir de vaincre Silas. Il est toujours ta recherche du Dopplegänger pour le sacrifier et re-devenir immortel. NE SORS PAS DE LA MAISON. Elle est protégée. Tu as à manger dans le frigo. Bonnie te conseille de commencer par le plus simple pour ne pas choquer ton organisme. On revient au plus vite. Quoi qu'il arrive ne laisse personne à part nous deux entrer. Plus personne n'est sur.

Est-ce que ce mot lui était destiné ? Sa migraine la reprit aussi violemment que la perplexité l'avait atteinte. Elle réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de se souvenir précisément des événements de la veille. Des flashs étranges l'assaillaient. Elle se revoyait avec un jeune homme blond dans une voiture. Un pont. Elle se souvenait vaguement du visage d'une jeune femme blonde sur la route devant eux, puis une deuxième sur un lit d'hôpital, prononçant un nom. Katherine. Une autre avec quelques mèches châtain, pleurant alors que des flammes la séparait. Une paire d'yeux qui se teintait en lave et un corps qui se brisait dans un hurlement animal.

Un sanglot noua sa gorge sans quelle sache vraiment pourquoi.

Un gargouillement interrompit ses pensées. Elle avait faim. Etrangement, cette sensation ne lui sembla pas familière. La jeune fille enfila des sous-vêtements à la va-vite, une robe et un gilet en laine. Elle avait plutôt froid.

Grognant, elle emprunta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, attrapant mollement la rampe. La jeune fille traversa le rez-de-chaussée, se dirigeant instinctivement vers la cuisine alors que son être l'attirait vers une porte sombre, celle de la cave.

Marmonnant dans sa barde, la jeune fille agrippa la poignée du réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit sèchement. Des petits pots pour bébé, de la soupe, du jus de fruit et de la purée. Génial.

Elle avisa en fronçant les sourcils un tas de soupe en sachet posé sur le plan de travail avant de reporter son attention sur les pots au contenu étrange. Elle lut une étiquette. Pomme-poire-fraise. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire.

Elle saisit une petite cuillère, délogea une chaise du dessous de la table avec humeur et commença à manger sans grande conviction. La première bouchée la stoppa immédiatement. La jeune vérifia la date de péremption avant de s'apercevoir avec consternation qu'elle ne même se souvenait pas de la date du jour. Elle avisa un calendrier. Elle buta sur l'année. incrédule. Février. La compote était donc encore comestible.

Elle enfourna une seconde bouchée. Le goût était étrange, très amer. Elle sentit le contenu sans beaucoup de motivation mais finit tout de même le pot, sentant que son estomac avait besoin cette nourriture.

Elle avisa ensuite un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau, remarquant alors une bague qui ornait son doigt. Elle la contempla sous les rayons du soleil couchant qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre. La jeune fille l'ôta et contempla le bijou bleuté qui semblait très vieux. Il n'était certainement pas à elle.

Elle le posa sur le plan de travail et bu son verre d'eau dans les dernières lueurs du jour. La jeune fille grimaça et sentit le contenu du verre. Une odeur de plante s'en dégageait. Etrange.

Soudainement, un haut le cœur la prit. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et finit basculer en avant et vomir dans l'évier. Elle hoqueta, stupéfaite, puis prit un peu d'eau pour se rincer la bouche mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui soulevait le cœur. Elle attrapa donc un pack de jus de fruit, s'en servit un fond pour faire passer le goût acre.

Un vertige la prit. Visiblement son corps rejetait toute forme de nourriture, et encore plus l'eau du robinet. Elle reposa son verre dans l'évier et un flash le montrant remplis d'un liquide pourpre passa devant ses yeux.

Portant sa main à son front, repoussant ses cheveux encore humides, la jeune fille fis demi-tour dans le but de remonter se coucher. Alors que son pas incertain claquait doucement sur le parquet, elle bondit sur ses pieds.

« Tatia ? »

Surprise et apeurée, elle se retourna soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et le cœur battant. Un homme qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu avant se tenait dans le salon dans un smoking parfaitement coupé. Il portait des chaussures en cuir luisant, un pantalon accroché à la pointe de ses hanches, une chemise blanche un peu froissée, un cravate légèrement de travers et une veste noire posée sur ses larges épaules. Sa mâchoire carrée lui semblait familière tout comme la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le côté, surlignant une paire d'yeux bruns qui brillaient d'un éclat particulièrement intense.

Elle pivota en fronçant les sourcils de manière à se retrouver complètement face à lui. Alors que son visage se dévoila, les deux prunelles qui la dévisageaient s'allumèrent d'une détresse qui lui semblait terriblement étrangère.

« Tatia, est-ce toi ? »

La jeune fille déglutit, figée par le magnétisme dégagé par l'individu. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré, elle en était sur. Un vague de confiance mêlée à du respect la traversa.

Excusez-moi, nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux chocolat exprimant son désarroi.

Tatia, c'est moi. Ne te souviens-tu pas ? Répondit l'homme avec précaution et une espérance, une joie qui la frappèrent, comme s'il n'osait y croire

Un frisson la parcourut. Si la personne lui semblait familière, son expression inhabituelle la glaçait sur place. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Je ne me souviens de très peu de choses, admit la jeune fille, perdue.

Il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula, méfiante. Si le charisme de l'individu l'hypnotisait, son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas le laisser l'atteindre.

Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa le regard de l'homme. Il la détailla un peu et murmura d'un ton triste :

Tu as eu récemment du sang de vampire dans les veines. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé dont un accent de colère était perceptible à cette pensée.

Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, tentent de remettre de l'ordre dans sa boite crânienne en ébullition.

Il s'avança encore et cette fois-ci, la jeune fille recula franchement. Il se figea et un éclair de douleur traversa ses prunelles.

Une évidence la frappa. Le souvenir de cet homme les abandonnant pour un autre devant des flammes. Un visage féminin encadré de mèches châtain clair se figeant alors qu'un monstre la vidait de son sang. Sa trahison.

-Vous êtes un vampire, frémit-elle.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard, ne démentant pas ses propos.

Vous m'avez trahis, accusa-t-elle.

Il se figea puis inclina la tête, une mèche brune voilant son regard soudainement perdu.

Vous avez manqué à votre parole, souffla-t-elle, ses prunelles noisette traversées par l'incompréhension et le poids de cette révélation.

Mon honneur et mon cœur en seront à jamais entachés, déclara-t-il d'un ton résigné, vrillant ses pupilles fascinantes dans les siennes.

Elle déglutit.

Les vampires n'ont pas de cœur, murmura-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

Son regard se fit suppliant et il s'avança vers elle.

Tu ne sais combien de temps je t'ai attendu, Tatia…

Il avançait pas à pas, le regard torturé. La jeune fille se retrouva dos à la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Son parfum distingué parvint à ses narines, submergeant tout son être. Un nom lui vint aux lèvres.

Elijah, souffla-t-elle.

L'homme poussa un soupir et un pas de plus acheva de la troubler. Il éleva sa main lentement.

Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il, torturé.

Il caressa du bout des doigts sa chevelure et la jeune fille frissonna. Il écarta lentement la mèche brune pour dévoiler son visage troublé. Incapable de se détourner de ses prunelles qui bouillonnait de tendresse, la jeune fille ne protesta pas il passa ses doigts, puis sa main sur ses joues brûlantes. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand il effleura sa taille avec une infinie tendresse, quand approcha doucement son corps du sien, lorsque son souffle chatouilla son oreille. Elle tressauta lorsqu'elle sentit une pointe humide et tiède brûler sa joue. Il pleurait.

Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

Une vague de compassion la traversa. Que lui avait donc fait ce vampire qui lui semblait soudainement si humain ? Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'elle avec perdu la mémoire ?

Il embrassa ses joues avec précaution, comme si il avait peur quelle se brise à son contact. Sa voix chaude et déformé par le regret faisait vibrer ses tympans et tordait ses entrailles.

Je ne suis qu'un monstre sans toi, reviens-moi.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, le souffle court. Il effleura sa clavicule lentement, le regard détourné, joues contre joues. Il écarta doucement son gilet pour caresser son épaule du revers de son doigt, perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Incapable de bouger, la jeune fille le regarda descendre le long de son cou, effleurer sa peau de ses lèvres, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Soudainement, alors qu'il humait son parfum, son trouble augmenta. Cela lui rappelait un souvenir enfoui. Il remonta lentement et se figea à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Reviens-moi.

Et il l'embrassa avec un désespoir, une tendresse et une passion enfouis depuis des siècles. Alors qu'elle perdait pied, ses mains plaquant son visage contre le sien, une avalanche de souvenirs l'assaillit.

_Stefan. Damon. Isobel .Alaric. Jenna. Klaus. Caroline. Tyler. Les Hybrides. Sa transformation en vampire. Le sang. La verveine dans l'eau du robinet._

Elle ne touchait plus le sol, n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que ce corps puissant et vibrant contre elle.

_L'île. La cure. Jeremy. Katherine. Elijah._

Ses mains remontant le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches, sa main écartant la bretelle de sa robe.

_La résurrection de Jeremy._

_L'amnésie de tous les vampires présents._

Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui mais il la plaquait son corps avec une poigne incroyable. Elle poussa un gémissement et le repoussa. Il du sentir ses pauvre petits poings tambouriner contre son torse car il s'arracha de ses lèvres, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

Une ombre passa devant ses yeux.

-Elena ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule, les cheveux décoiffés, la chemise débraillée.

Le souffle court, sa robe imprégnée de son parfum remontée sur ses cuisses, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration tandis que ses jambes menaçaient de la trahir.

Elle venait d'embrasser l'Original avec une passion hypnotique dont elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience. Elena vacilla tandis qu'elle se dépêtrait avec ses pensées et son corps bouleversé.

Et, par dessus tout, elle nota quelque chose qui aurait du lui sauter au yeux.

Elle était humaine.


End file.
